Nova
Sam Alexander, also known as Nova, is a super-hero with cosmic-energy abilities. Ever since being inducted into the Nova Corps, Sam has developed quite the cocky attitude. He believes himself to be a natural leader, despite not seeing the limitations of his powers and his "fight now, talk later" strategy, which ends up, not being the best choice. Appearance :Voice Actor: Logan Miller (English), Not Known (Japanese) Sam Alexander aka Nova is a short teenage hispanic male who has black hair and green eyes. As a civilian, he wears a light blue shirt with a white shirt undearneath and grey pants. Costume He wears the standard Nova costume which comes with a helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with golden belt, gloves and boots. Gallery Personality Nova doesn't know the limits of his powers. Like his rival Spider-Man and his mainstream counterpart Richard Rider, Nova is enthusiastic, immature and impulsive. He always feels that he has something to prove and is very cocky. Sam, despite being boastful and sarcastic, has leporiphobia, the fear of rabbits. His massive ego causes him to be the bane of all of his teammates, especially during battles. He spends most of his time during fights trying to show off how cool he is, clicks photos on his mobile, rather than actually helping his teammates to win the fight. On very few occasions, he is shown to know the difference between a joke and something serious. Relationships Friends/Allies *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family Neutral *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome Rivals *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Darius Dun *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities Powers All superpowers derive from his helmet Abilities Talented Sculptor: Sam Alexander is a talented sculptor and he can even make a mash potato replica of principal Coulson. He is able to let out a massive green diarea gas out of his tiny little boyish buttocks that over powers and kills any enemies in his way. Equipment * Nova Corps helmet: '''This grants him all his superhuman abilities * '''Nova Corps Uniform: Given to him as a member of the Nova Corps. * 'Magic spear '(briefly) History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Nova Corps Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Midtown High School students